


Flower Crowns

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [204]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Gen, Tenebrae Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Sometimes,mosttimes, flowers had meaning in Tenebrae that no other country in Eos could attest to. Sometimes they were just flowers.Sometimes, they were the building blocks of memories.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwyrm/gifts).



> 100+ Words Meme  
> Two and a Number Meme: Luna and Sylva [#31: Flower]

The wordless language of Tenebrae was an open secret, if unspoken to any from the outside. Sylva had learned it from her governess, her mother and aunt simply too busy to teach her the soft intricacies herself. _Her_ children, she decided, would know it by her hand, no matter what duties of royalty or divinity tried to call her away from it.  
  
Ravus had been trickier to teach, in a way. Both more and less responsibility from birth, her first child and-- for a time-- her only one. He accepted learning the language the same way he had accepted learning the pen, and the trident, politics and management of the country. When Lunafreya was born, he sat the trident aside for the sword, a spare blade, kept in reserve. Though he stopped none of his studies, he ceased arranging flowers and asked fewer questions, became a studious shadow.  
  
Luna... has less and more to learn. A daughter, a queen in the making, an oracle; she needs to know _so much._ All of that is Sylva's responsibility, so she teaches her what she can when she can and the governess covers what she cannot. She teaches her, _this is who the Astrals are._ She teaches her, _this is what Tenebrae is known for._  
  
She teaches her how bouquets of hydrangea seem innocent but for the meaning in Tenebrae, how the anthurium is the single greatest compliment to give to those of Niflheim who have honored you, how bugloss represents falsehoods and an orange lily will be widely accepted by foreigners who know not the truth. She teaches her the best way to arrange them, which flowers compliment which, which ones change the meanings altogether. What ribbons to tie them, and how _those_ change the letter; how to hand them out or accept them gracefully, to accept or deny and which way to hold them.  
  
She teaches flowers because flowers are Tenebrae through and through, gives fair warning that someone's favorite matters not to the meaning, but certainly the same is true in reverse.  
  
When a five year old weaves a flower crown, however, it matters not what it is made of or what they mean. Sylva settled back in the field and watched as her consort knelt before young Lunafreya with all due ceremony and bowed his head to accept the sylleblossom crown.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, _most_ times, flowers had meaning in Tenebrae that no other country in Eos could attest to. Sometimes they were just flowers.  
  
Sometimes, they were the building blocks of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing LindWyrm made fanart for this piece and I am over the moon with it! You can view it [here!](https://prowlingthunder.tumblr.com/post/170555277944/linzy-w-a-piece-inspired-by-prowlingthunders)


End file.
